When You Say Nothing At All
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: There's something unspoken between them. Something they never needed to say...a glance at each other told them all they ever need know. Rated T for safety...songfic. MulderxScully


**This is just a small songfic, and my first ever X-Files story! So I really want to hear how I can improve, or if I should just give up because I'm so bad…anyhow…I've only seen up to the fourth season. This is a Mulder and Scully fic, with mild romance. (Question: That does stand for Mulder and Scully romance, doesn't it? Or relationship?). There is a time gap between each verse, but the time gap varies.**

**I don't own X-Files, Chris Carter, Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny (hope that's spelt right), or anything in the X-Files, or this song. Tragically, I own nothing awe-worthy.**

_It's amazing how you,_

_Can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word, _

_You can light up the dark._

Mulder caught the desk as his chair started to topple backward, the same time as the office door opened. He grinned sheepishly as he caught Scully's amused glance, her blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

For a moment, those blue eyes held him captive, and Mulder didn't exhale. He distantly heard his name being called, and was returned to reality as Scully walked to his side. She smiled, gnawing gently on her bottom lip.

"Whatever happened to going home after an hour of no work?" She teased gently, tucking a strand of her light red hair behind her ear. Mulder shrugged, his eyes flicking from his partner to the folder.

Scully's blue eyes narrowed, and she raised an eyebrow, following his suspiciously innocent gaze to the folder. She snatched it up, Mulder reacting too slow to stop her, and flipped it open. A 'Mulder type' magazine lay under the cover.

"Working hard, obviously, then. That's good; we wouldn't want to break those rules, would we?" She teased, handing him the folder. She smoothed her black skirt as she sat down, and Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Scully, you know you're the only woman in my life." He grimaced the moment the words left his lips; he had almost crossed the line. And once he crossed that line, there was no going back.

If she picked up on his unease, Scully tossed it aside. She gave him a half smile, clearing her throat. The pair sat in silence for a long time after that, minds somewhere else.

_Try as I may,_

_I could never explain,_

_What I hear when,_

_You don't say a thing._

"Federal Agent, freeze!" Mulder heard Scully shout beside him as they ran, chasing the fleeing man just ahead of them.

They rounded a corner, both of them stopping as they saw the empty alleyway. Mulder glanced at his partner, and they exchanged a glance. Wordlessly, Scully doubled back the way they had come, and Mulder raised his gun warningly.

A single shot fired, and for one heart-stopping second, Mulder was afraid it was Scully who was in danger. Then came the sharp pain in his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Scully came running, her eyes full of concern and accusation at the same time.

"Mulder…" It came out as an accusation, not as she intended it to. He glowered at her for a split second, but his expression changed as he saw the anguish in her face. He swallowed.

"I know, Scully. I didn't mean to shoot myself…" He joked. A smile flitted briefly across her face, but it was gone before Mulder properly registered its presence.

"Let's get that blood stopped…" Mulder caught her hand as she reached to touch his shoulder, his eyes silently searching hers. No words were needed.

_The smile on your face,_

_Lets me know,_

_That you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes,_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand,_

_Says you'll catch me,_

_Whenever I fall._

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

Mulder knocked on her apartment door, whistling idly to himself. The door opened, and Scully stood there, dressed in a black suit and light brown shirt, seeming taller than usual. A glance proved she was wearing heeled boots. She raised an eyebrow, paired with a smile, and looked pointedly at his tie.

Mulder glanced down, finding that in his hurry, he hadn't had time to fix it, just slinging it around his neck, almost like a scarf. He cleared his throat, and fixed it as best he could without a mirror.

"What are you doing here, Mulder?" Scully was forced to ask, running a hand through her hair; it was straight and cut to her chin.

"Thought it was pointless for us to take two separate cars to the airport. I brought mine…" His sentence trailed off, and he tilted his head curiously. "Are you even packed yet?"

Scully pushed the door wide open, giving Mulder a view of her packed suitcase. She smirked at him, and held the door open for him to come inside. He marveled at how organized, how _tidy_, her apartment was. He shivered at the amount of work she probably put in to keep it that way.

"I'll just make my bed, and grab the plane tickets, and I'm ready. Please, have a seat." She said as she strode confidently to her room. Mulder exhaled, drumming his fingers on the kitchen bench.

A minute later, Scully walked out, clutching a briefcase, and her heavier jacket slung over her arm. Mulder was amazed at the speed of her bed-making skills; the last time he had made a bed, a very long time ago, it had taken him forever.

"I'll get that." Mulder offered, picking up her suitcase. Mildly surprised, Scully let him, smiling her thanks, and locking her apartment door as they exited it.

Mulder held the passenger door open, and without hesitation, Scully climbed in. Mulder carefully put her suitcase in beside his, and started the car. He turned the radio on, selecting a decent station, and recognizing the song.

It wasn't until he realized Scully was smiling at him that he discovered he had been singing along. Vaguely mortified, he forced a grin, and held out his hand. "Fox Mulder, former FBI Agent. So, I hear you want my autograph."

Scully laughed, rolling her eyes. "Mulder, for you to make it as a singer, even _I _would agree that the matter was an X-File." She stared out the window.

Mulder laughed to himself.

_All day long I can hear people,_

_Talking out loud,_

_But when you hold me near,_

_You drown out the crowd._

Mulder felt the plane shake, and opened his eyes. He glanced at Scully, in the seat beside him, and was distracted long enough to avoid being hit by the drinks cart as it rolled by. He groaned as it rammed him in the elbow, and rubbed it.

Scully's breathing was erratic, her face pale, as she clutched the arm rest. She sucked in air, looking out the window, and Mulder realized how afraid she was. He knew she had never been able to remain calm when turbulence rocked the plane.

"Knock, knock." Mulder whispered in her ear, grinning. Scully looked at him, plane forgotten, and he saw a fear there. He read it as fear for his own sanity.

"Who's there?" Scully sighed, playing along. She winced as the plane rocked again, and Mulder caught her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Who." He murmured. Scully looked at him, the look on her face priceless. He didn't care if she thought he had lost it; as long as she stayed distracted.

"Who, who?" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. A smile slowly spread across her face as she waited for the answer she knew would come.

"What are you, an owl?" Mulder laughed at his partner as she fought laughter. He knew she found his childish demeanor amusing, but she never did like showing him.

The plane finally steadied, and Mulder felt Scully's grip on his hand loosen. But she didn't release her hold entirely, both clasping the others hand in silence. She exhaled, relieved, and looked at him. She didn't need to say the words out loud; the emotion in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

_Try as they may,_

_They can never define._

_What's been said,_

_Between your heart and mine._

Mulder walked through the connecting door to their rooms, and eagerly appraised Scully's room. He cried out in protest as he saw the large television balancing on the drawers, frowning.

"No fair, you got a TV; all I got was soap and a towel." He complained. Scully looked at him as she dumped her suitcase on the ground. She thought for a minute.

"You can have this room. It's okay…my life outside of work doesn't involve a screen with moving pictures." She grinned at the look on his face. "Not _all _the time." She didn't wait for his reply, instead picking up her suitcase and carrying it into the other room.

Mulder looked at the room triumphantly, trailing after Scully into the other room. He grabbed his bags, dragging them into his new room, and falling backwards onto the bed, loosening his tie. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, waiting to lapse into unconsciousness…

A pillow landed on his face, and Mulder's eyes snapped open. He jerked up, the pillow falling onto the mattress, and he glowered at Scully. She feigned a serious expression, though, knowing her, it probably wasn't fake.

"Come on, we have to go to the local police, and then I have an autopsy on the latest victim. In an hour." She reminded him, eyebrow raised. He groaned, forcing himself to stand up.

"Scully, did I ever tell you that plane trips made me tired?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. She raised both eyebrows, lips pursed.

"You could have fooled me." She left the room without another word. Mulder laughed to himself, rearranging his tie, and shook his head.

_The smile on your face,_

_Lets me know,_

_That you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes,_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand,_

_Says you'll catch me,_

_Whenever I fall._

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

Mulder waited impatiently for his partner to return from her date. He glanced at the clock, dismayed to find it had only been an hour. He drummed his fingers on the desk, and stood up, walking through the connecting door to the other room.

Fishing through the folder of reports, he found Scully's notes from the autopsy. He sighed, carrying them into the other room, and sprawling out on the bed to read them. He grabbed a packet of sunflower seeds from his bag, proud he had remembered them.

What seemed like an eternity later, he finished his reading, all seeds gone. A glance at the time proved he had used up no more than fifteen minutes. Mulder scowled at the clock, switching on the TV, and channel surfing.

He settled on a crime show, but changed channel in disgust when he figured out who the killer was before the team on the show. It was bluntly obvious. Mulder looked at the clock, groaning when he saw only another fifteen minutes had passed. He threw a pillow at the TV, and took aim again with the other pillow as the door opened.

"Somehow, I doubt the Bureau insurance policy covers a TV slaughtered by sadistic pillows." Scully remarked as she stepped into the room, shrugging off her jacket. She ran a hand through her hair, inhaling deeply. Mulder picked up on her mood, still celebrating the date's failure, and cleared his throat.

"How was dinner?" He asked casually. Scully shrugged, making a 'so-so' gesture with her hand, and sitting on the edge of his bed. He tried a different approach. "So, the restaurant worth a try before I leave?" She forced a half smile.

"With a different person, yes." Mulder raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue if she wanted to, but not pushing it. Scully let out a small laugh. "I'd prefer to do an autopsy than to go through _that _again." She stood up, smoothing her skirt, and smiling at Mulder. She didn't need to say anything out loud, but he heard it anyway.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

_The smile on your face,_

_Lets me know,_

_That you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes,_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand,_

_Says you'll catch me,_

_Whenever I fall._

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

Mulder stepped into his apartment, exhaling. Home. He dumped his bags on the couch, surveying the chaos before him. His phone rang just as he went to sit down, and he considered screening the call. Until he heard Scully's voice.

"Mulder, it's me. Pick up. I know you're home." Her voice filled the room, and Mulder grabbed the phone.

"I'm here." He said breathlessly, glancing at his watch. Less than ten minutes after he had dropped Scully at her apartment, and she was already calling him. He grinned, knowing she couldn't see it. "Miss me already, Scully?" He teased.

"Mulder, we're busted. Badly. Skinner knows we disobeyed direct orders. He wants to meet us first thing in the morning." Scully said. He could hear the exasperation in her voice as she sighed. "Mulder, I don't want to say I told you so, however…I did tell you so." He mouthed the words as he heard them, thankful she wasn't there to see him.

"How did he find out?" Mulder asked. He received no answer, and nodded. "You told him, didn't you?" Silence was the only answer he received for a moment, before she replied.

"Mulder, despite you having reason to doubt me, I don't go running to my superiors to report every rule we break." She said it softly, and Mulder heard the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't think so…I just…I had to be sure." He answered, just as softly. He didn't add an apology; she would know what he meant. "I do trust you. You know that."

"Well, I guess everyone just has to trust _someone_." She said it so quietly that Mulder barely made out the words. He wondered if she knew she had said it out loud.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Scully." He said finally, not wanting to end the conversation, but having no choice. The flight had made him tired.

Scully guessed what he was going to do, and laughed. "Sweet dreams, Mulder." And she hung up. Mulder put the phone down, and smiled to himself.

"Sweet dreams…" He echoed her words. "I sure hope so."

_The smile on your face,_

_The truth in your eyes,_

_The touch of your hand,_

_Lets me know that you need me._

Mulder hung up the dartboard on the wall of his office, appraising it with satisfaction. He took a few steps back, aiming, and throwing the dart. It hit the board and bounced off, to his disappointment.

Mulder groaned, aiming again. This time it stayed on the board for a few seconds, before sliding off. He cursed, crouching down to pick them up, and heard someone clear their throat. Scully was standing in the doorway, watching, with some amusement, as he made a fool out of himself.

She looked down, suppressing a smile, and Mulder glowered at her. "Put some strength behind it, Mulder, if you're really keen on destroying government property." She said seriously, turning her laugh into a cough.

"Well then, why don't you give it a try, Agent Scully?" Mulder suggested, handing her the darts. Scully glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, and nodding.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." She took careful aim, and threw the dart at the wall. To Mulder's horror, it stuck. In the bulls-eye. Scully bit back a smug smile, clearing her throat and aiming the second one. Mulder snatched the dart from her hand.

"Show off!" He scoffed. She smiled, and took the dart from his hand, taking down the dart board. Mulder looked at her, questioning her silently, and she returned his stare.

"Government property." She tilted her head, crossing her arms across her chest. Mulder laughed, shaking his head.

"And here I was, thinking I was started to become a bit of a bad influence." He said flippantly.

_The smile on your face,_

_Lets me know,_

_That you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes,_

_Saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand,_

_Says you'll catch me,_

_Whenever I fall._

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

Mulder hit the computer monitor with a curse. "Damn all technology!" He muttered under his breath. Scully sighed, watching him with ill-concealed delight. He glared at her, and Scully made her way over, looking at the screen.

"Just, by the way, Mulder…I think if you had to do without the technology you just condemned to hell, you'd have an aneurysm." She looked at him over her shoulder, and he chose to ignore her.

"And you'd be any different?" He retorted. Mulder clicked at the screen impatiently, moving the mouse around in such varying directions that the wire connecting it almost snapped.

Scully caught his hand with her own, gently placing her hand over his and guiding the mouse slowly. She played with the computer for a moment, before sighing, and restarting it. Mulder groaned in exasperation.

"There goes my one and only copy of the report." He complained. Scully gave him a sympathetic half smile, tucking errant strands of her chin-length hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to do it, this time?" She asked. Mulder shook his head, and Scully exhaled, nodding, her lips pursed. She pressed them together after a moment, and returned back to her notes. "I think we should re-interview…"

The rest of her words didn't register to Mulder. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and looked at his partner, having heard none of what she had just said. Scully took in the blank look on his face and nodded.

"Mulder, I'll write the report." It wasn't a suggestion. Mulder nodded, watching her flick through the autopsy reports. "I'll get right on that." She looked up as thunder clapped outside, and caught the ecstatic look on Mulder's face. It was the happiest he had looked all day.

"Scully, did I ever tell you that I _like _thunderstorms?"

_The smile on your face,_

_The truth in your eyes,_

_The touch of your hand,_

_Lets me know that you need me._

Mulder stopped the car, looking at his partner. The rain was falling thick and fast outside, hitting the car with a surprisingly large force. Scully peered out the window, trying to see how safe it was for her to run across, still clutching her many notes and reports.

"I'll walk you inside." The look on his face told her that he wasn't going to take no for a answer, and Scully reluctantly agreed. "Count of three?"

"Can you count that high, Mulder?" Scully teased gently, drawing a smile from him. Mulder shook his head, looking at his fingers.

"I think I'll manage…one…five-hundred and forty-four…eight…a million…one thousand and twenty-five…_three_!" He wrenched the door open, locking the door as he closed it, shoving the keys into his pocket.

Scully was running across the grass, and Mulder couldn't help but smile as she slipped, her heels sliding on the wet grass. Only a moment later, Mulder found the grass rushing up to meet him.

He pulled himself to his feet, completely soaked and muddy, and ran after Scully. They jumped under the porch, eager to have an amount of shelter. Scully pulled open the door handle, and they walked to her apartment, dripping.

"Mulder, you're going to need a shower." She stated the obvious. Mulder glanced down at himself, groaning as he saw the mud completely coating his black suit.

"Care to join me, Scully?" He asked in a serious tone. Scully raised an eyebrow at him, unlocking her apartment door. She went to step inside, but stopped to look at him.

"You're welcome to come in." She offered. For a moment, Mulder was tempted to accept the offer. But he refused.

"Nah, I'd better get going. Thanks anyway." The lights flickered, dimming, and Mulder looked down at Scully. She seemed so small, so fragile…contrary to the strong, unbreakable person beneath the exterior.

Without realizing he was moving, Mulder's lips met Scully's, something he had been aching to do for a long time. For a moment she was frozen, but then he felt her arms move to his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. She stood up on tiptoe, making it easier, and then they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Mulder met her eyes, her azure eyes staring into his. And, despite the words remaining unspoken between the two of them, for the first time in a long time, Mulder had found the ever elusive truth he was searching for. He knew.

And without those three words being said, he knew what she was saying to him.

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

**As I said, my first X-Files fanfic, and possibly the longest oneshot I ever will write. I'd love your opinions, and criticism is welcome. Constructive, hopefully. I don't like OOC characters, and I'm hoping I avoided that.**

**The song was "When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating, and when I heard it, I thought it was perfect…I hope you did, too.**

**So please review, so I know what to do when I write another one! And I will…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
